


Red's New Job

by SugerCat



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Birds, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Chuck only visits his boyfriend at workWarning: Bad written smut happens





	

Cheerful, Chuck walked through the village. Beautiful blue sky and the sun shone brightly from above. The temperature was also perfect, because it was neither too hot nor too cold on this spring day.

But all this wasn't the reason for his good mood. Even in bad weather, he would have ran through the area today, smiling, because he could finally visit Red by his new work. Well, the red bird hasn't really forbidden him to go there, but that was one thing the other wanted to do without his friends. Well, Bomb wasn't allowed there anyway, because it was a massage studio. After an incident, it turned out that her big friend probably shouldn't be massaged. A little he felt sorry for him, but he got told that it was all right, as long as there were still hot baths.

Chuck showered also thoroughly before, because a massage was a thing that had never happened between his boyfriend and him. Just the thought that Red was now his boyfriend, made him became warm with that joyous feeling in his stomach. Of course he doesn't want to exaggerate it with holding wings and hugs in the public or in general, because for the red bird it was all new. And as much as he wanted to test everything with his boyfriend, he doesn't want to overwhelm this.

As soon as he arrived at the massage studio, he saw his boyfriend already. He wanted to call out to him, but he doesn't, because this was still talking to other birds. If the job went well, then he should leave his friend this, even if he never imagined once that Red would work in such a place.

"Hey Chuck. You're on time like always." And then he turned to his boyfriend and pretended not to have seen him before.

"And you are the bird that is supposed to massage me today?" He threw a skeptical look at the red one, but grinned slightly.

"We're short on staff right now. So the Sir will probably have to deal with me." Without another word, he was led into a room by his boyfriend. When this closed the door behind them, his heart began to beat faster. Chuck knew that it would be just a harmless massage. Still, he was looking forward to every first time with Red. Or could it be that he even hoped for more? He laid down quickly on the massage table to hide his embarrassment.

Yes, they have already mutually explored their bodies. The other bird seemed so nervous for the first moment, at least until this realized that with him it wasn't different. It was unimportant what happened in the past and who had more experience, both of them in the here and now counted only.

As he put his head through the hole in the massage table, he tried to make it clear that Red perhaps wasn't good at massaging, because this doesn't told a lot about his work and that could be a reason for it.

Then he just chattered how his day was going so far, than he couldn't bear the silence, even if it was only five minutes.

"And then I was shopping with Stella, because..ah!" Something cool ran on his back and seeped quickly through his feathers.

"Sorry if that was cold. But you're the first one who reacted like this today." Then Red began to distribute the stuff on his feathers, which smelt a little flowery. That felt nice already.

"You can wash it off after it or leave it on. It doesn't stick to the feathers but gives them even a little shine." Was explained further.

"It smells pleasant. What is it?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"I think it's sunflower." When he heard the answer, Chuck has to grin a little.

"Did you grab this by chance, or did you want that your yellow boyfriend smells like sunflowers?"

"Actually, I always ask the birds before, but I thought it suits you. As I said, if it wasn't for you.." He interrupted Red because he realized that this was just feeling uncomfortable. The voice simply told him.

"It's ok and nice to know that my boyfriend knows what suits me." There was no response, probably because the red bird wanted to focus on his work. When the cool liquid was completely spread over his back, Red began gently kneading his shoulders. So his boyfriend was definitely not bad at the job. He wondered why this never told much of it.

"Hmmmm, that's wonderful." Thinking became increasingly difficult, because the feathered hands of the other made miracles on him. He doesn't know that he was so tense. Yes, he sometimes noticed a sting here and there, but that also went away.

"By the mighty.." The yellow bird became a little louder as he felt a sudden pain, but then it quickly disappeared through Red's hands. So his masseur mastered this definitely quite well. Up to now, only the upper half of his back and his wings have been worked on. There was silence in the room, except for his heavy breathing. A few times he squeezed his beak together, so he doesn't say loudly how good this felt. Suddenly his friend stopped working.

"Should I immediately go to the feet or is it ok if I.." It took a moment for him to realize that the other wanted to know if this could touch his butt.

"You certainly have seen and touched a lot of buttocks today, so there shouldn't be a hurdle with mine." He wiggled a bit with it to tease the other.

"Actually, this isn't permitted. At least I don't do this with other birds." Nice to know, Chuck thought.

"Oh!" That came a little frightened from his beak.

"What is it? Should I skip the part after all?"

"No. I just forgot I got a little bruise somewhere there and you just pressed on it." He lied a little. But he couldn't just admit that he was aroused. When his friend put a little pressure on him, something else from him pressed against the massage table. Thoughtfully, he wondered how long he'd stayed in that state. The massage felt good so far, but it shouldn't be this good.

"Mmh.." Again and again his masseur squeezed his butt and it was getting better and better. In his case it was rather bad, because at a certain point he could no longer control his voice.

"Ahh .." Red certainly heard this, although he bit on his wing. This would have noticed something anyway, because he couldn't escape quickly from this situation.

"Chuck?" He let himself be massaged occasionally and there wasn't happening something like this. It was so unpleasant for him. Of course, he thought of becoming a little intimate with his boyfriend today, but only at his home. Or at Red's. Depending on what they would have done afterwards. With the matter here, he spoiled the whole evening for them, than that was certainly not the task of a masseur. Or at least not in this studio.

"Hey, you're not the first one who.. got in this situation."

"Do you want to tell me that.." A little angry, he wanted to turn to the red bird and ask how many times this saw such things by others. But then he looked down at Red and noticed that this had the same problem. At this sight, a grin followed on his face, and the worry of before, he forgot quickly.

"As it seems to me, Mr. Masseur also has a tension."

"With your whole Uh's and Ah's, it's really hard to focus on something else." Is this supposed to mean his boyfriend found his voice sexy? Chuck would definitely remember this and try out other things later with it.

"So lie down again, I wasn't finished yet." He thought it was so cute how Red tried to remain professional and objective in the situation. At the same time he saw his eyes as this glanced down at him.

He remembered when the red bird saw him like this for the first time. It was infinitely embarrassing to him, because it happened in the public swimming pool. But Red remained cool and gave him a swimming ring, because this was the only thing nearby to cover his shame. At that time his buddy still thought, this happened because of a girl.

"If the masseur insists." Said the yellow bird, when he realized that he should lie down again. Now he could be more relaxed, than he was with his boyfriend in good wings. At least it lasted until he was touched again, now the other bird knew more about what to do with him. Suddenly, a feathered arm of Red held his butt firmly, while the wing tips of the other got circling nearer something else.

"Ah.. Do I have.. to pay extra when I.. let massage this part.. of the body?" He asked jokingly as he felt feathers, which weren't his own at his rear entrance. His masseur must have poured some oil on his wing tips, than he felt not only dry feathers. He bit his teeth together, because a groan tried to escape from his throat. But the massage doesn't last long. A little relieved and also disappointed, he tried to breath air in the normal way.

"Was that all?" The yellow one got only a faint laugh for this. Then he felt his boyfriend knead his butt again with both wings. But that wasn't the only thing, than Red also distributed little kisses on his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, grinning, but quickly noticed where the beak from the red bird wanted to go.

"Oh mighty Red.." It came a little scratchy from Chuck's throat when he felt the beak there, where oily feathers touched him before. From that moment, speaking correctly began to be impossible for him. Than his masseur quickly found out what he liked. Though he wanted to admonish Red to take things slowly, but he doesn't even know if there came a reasonable word out between his moans.

"Ah... wait..." What exactly should the other bird wait for? He doesn't know it, but when he suddenly felt a tongue, he simply said that. While the red one only concentrated on a certain point on him while also pressing him repeatedly against the massage table, so that his front also had something of it, Chuck could hardly hold back. As best as he could, he clung to the massage table with his wings to keep his body still. A moment later, he couldn't stand it any longer and rose a little to finally touch himself. At the same time, he pressed more towards the other bird. It was clear to him that it could only be a matter of seconds before he would come.

What both of them weren't expecting, was that someone would knock at the door and then just open it.

Frightened the yellow one wanted to do something, but as he quickly moved back, Red hit the sensitive point in him too strongly and then it just happened. He fell forward again on his wings and emptied himself on the massage table with his teeth pressed together.

* * *

 

"I am sorry." And Chuck meant that honestly, because there was actually no objection against fun, but now Red lost his job because of this.

"It's alright, it wasn't only your fault."

"That's true, but it seemed that you liked the job."

"How do you come to this consideration? I really reluctantly touch strange birds like that, and then this constantly chattering about stupid things. Just annoying." Somehow, Chuck relieved and confused this statement. The first because he has always fear that Red could meet someone better than him, but he wouldn't say this out loud.

"Why did you accepted the job then?" The other turned away and scratched his head.

"Red?" He asked, because these said nothing real, but only muttered something. He ran around his boyfriend.

"You know I don't understand you so well when you talk to yourself." He whispered, grinning, than his face was now very close to the other. Half embarrassed, half annoyed, the red bird pushed him away on his forehead.

"Ok, I wanted to make a little money so we could go to the classy shack you mentioned." Chuck couldn't believe his boyfriend did a job which he doesn't really like just so they could go to this expensive restaurant. He couldn't help it and gave the red one a quick kiss.

"Haven't we discussed that." His mood fell a little, because Red probably doesn't wanted to be touched by him in public. But it was impossible that someone saw it by his speed.

"No one has seen it.. I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your grin and your tail feathers tell me something else, and I said if you have to do it, please do without Chuck-time." It came out playing annoyed, but he looked through the facade and gave the other bird a normal kiss.

"It's still a pity that you lost the job, but you really don't have to do work for me that you don't want. And we should see it positively, we have got this massage table as a present. So how about I stay at your house today and show that I am also not so unskilled in massaging." The last sentence he rather whispered, because other birds really don't have to hear that. Red rolled his eyes on it but then smiled.

"That's fine by me."


End file.
